happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy! (Series)
Flippy! is a HTF spinoff series created by STITCH62633, the same person who made Welcome to HTF Land series. As for this series, instead of using the original HTF-ish look, the characters are given anime-ish look (big eyes, etc.). The series also features human characters and contains (almost) no blood at all. This series is based on the anime Stitch!. Main characters The title character, Flippy, is one of the main characters, along with Tia, a yellow-haired girl. Summary Tia first discovers Flippy, a tree friend. She befriends him and introduces him to her hometown. Their adventures go on as other tree friends interact with Tia, enemies emerging, and many other strange events are happening. List of episodes Season 1 #When We Meet, We Become Friends #Welcome to My Town #El Pedro the Warrior #Daisy the Flute Girl #Hide and Sneak #The Phantom of the Prank Prince #Our New Friend, Lilly #My Lovely Giggles #The Legend of the Mango-Peach Tree #Petunia is Coming to the Island #The Mysteries of the Golden Fox #Flaky and Lilly Lost in the Big Candy Factory #Toothy on the Island #I'm on the Front Page Cover of the Magazine #Halloween Madness (Part 1) #Halloween Madness (Part 2) #The Day at the Beach #Our Good Friend, Sniffles the Anteater #Night Date with Mac #The Cave of Doom #I Heart Flippy x Flaky (Part 1) #I Heart Flippy x Flaky (Part 2) #Our Hero, Splendid #Pineberry Tree #The Fairytale Ball #My Little Lovely Princess Maid #Who Stole the Cookie from Yuri's Jar? #Tia's Sweet Sixteenth Birthday Bash #Lost in Deep Dark Forest #Flippy vs. Tiger General (Part 1) #Flippy vs. Tiger General (Part 2) #Flippy vs. Tiger General (Part 3) #Tia's and Flippy's Best Day Ever Season 2 (The Journey of Awesomeness) #Tear Drop Pearl (Part 1) #Tear Drop Pearl (Part 2) #Here's Lumpy! #Zuki the Greatest #The Crystal Waterfall #Little Red Flaky Hood #Snow of the Year #My Little Kitty #Handy Dandy #Giggles the Little Mermaid #The Day at the Beach #Green Brother #Tia and Flippy Save the Christmas #Sleeping Petunia #The Return of Evil Flippy #Yuri's Surprise #Flippy's New Year Adventures #Master Dojo's Magic #One Crazy Nutty #Splendid's Love Bug #Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom are in the House #Splendid Has a Hot Girlfriend #Lammy's Spring Time of Happiness #The Bad Hair Day #Handy's Gifts #The Land of Puerto Rico #Melon Day #Tia and Zuki's First Kiss #Lilly vs. Zim #School Day Face Off #Mole on the Island #Snow White and the Seven Tree Friends #Welcome to the 1940's #Pop and Cub's Golden Cave Adventures #Ski Patrol of Doom #Zuki's Work Fair #I Heart Cuddles x Giggles (Part 1) #I Heart Cuddles x Giggles (Part 2) #Tia's Nightmare Zone #Stacy Comes Back #The Underwater Adventure #Dry Grex (Part 1) #Dry Grex (Part 2) #The Princess and the Unicorn #Dry Grex (Part 3) #Splendid's First Date #Flipqy's Revenge #The Party Bash Gallery flippy__s_friends_by_stitch62633-d40luw7.jpg|Artwork of Toothy, Flaky, and Cuddles. flippy__s_friends_part_2_by_stitch62633-d40xrjr.jpg|Artwork of Petunia, Giggles, and Sniffles. flippy__s_friends_part_3_by_stitch62633-d414llc.jpg|Artwork of Mouse Ka-Boom, Sneaky, and Splendid. tia_and_flippy_by_stitch62633-d3zic3v.jpg|Artwork of Tia and Flippy. Names in other languages Category:Spinoffs